


Secret love.

by Realparkjimin



Category: BTS/Bangtan boys
Genre: BTS need warm hugs, Bad Decisions, Explicit Sexual Content, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, Self-Hatred, Slow Updates, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realparkjimin/pseuds/Realparkjimin
Summary: "Kook you know I would hold your hands on the street, you know I would kiss you in front of a thousand people, because that's how much I love you. But it's so sad that you're so ashamed to do the same for me, because you just don't love me as much as I do."
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Please love me.

Jimin hated himself for falling too hard for Jeon Jungkook.  
Jungkook always made him feel like a desperate person trying to keep a love that obviously need to be let go of. So it was no surprise that park Jimin found himself in his shared bedroom with Jeon Jungkook throwing insult at each other.

“Hyung, how could you just do that? Why did you try to kiss me in front of all those fans and that too with the cameras roaming everywhere, are you seriously going to risk our career for your own selfish reason.”

Deep down Jimin knew Jungkook was right, but it wasn’t his fault that he feels like Jungkook love for him was just a sham.

“What’s wrong with that? Do you hate the thought of me kissing you that much.” Jimin sputtered out, a trail of tears running down his chin.  
It was always like this with Jungkook, always hurting Jimin because he was too scared, and the only thing that concerned him was his career.

Two years ago, Jimin did everything to get Jungkook to love him. He wanted so bad for Jungkook to caress and hold him like he did with Taehyung his best friend and the rest of the hyung. But when it came to Jimin Jungkook kept pushing him away.  
Jimin knew for a fact that Jungkook hated him because he always avoid or push Jimin away anytime he tried to initiate anything with the younger.

Jimin gave up at one point, it was difficult but he did. Jimin still remember those words at that interview where Jungkook was asked who he would date among the members if he was a girl.  
The memory still fresh. Jungkook had propped his head up and looked at him in a rather shy way.

“If I were a girl I would date Jimin hyung.”

Jimin reaction was instantaneous. At that interview for the first time after Jimin decided to avoid Jungkook looked into his eyes and the feeling he saw in them made his heart flutter.  
Jimin knew he was hopelessly in love with a guy from the same band with him, but he didn’t care. he was willing to let go everything he has as long as jungkook was his.

“Can’t you see it Jungkook. All I want is for you to love me like I love you. At times I feel like you just don’t care, like you only accepted my feelings because you felt sorry for me.”

Jimin said, his hunched form waiting eagerly for Jungkook to embrace him but of course he didn’t.  
“Well hyung you of all people should know that I love you so much. And don’t even say I accepted you only because I felt sorry for you. It’s so sad that you don’t feel it. I don’t have to show you I love you by kissing you on stage or by holding hands. It doesn’t matter hyung, all I want is for you to trust me.”

Jimin looked up to see those big beautiful eyes that had captured his soul staring right back at his. And his heart hurt even more when he saw how jungkook was trying really hard to hold back his tears.

“I’m sorry, you are young kook I shouldn’t have put too much on you. You are right, I’m an insecure bitch. But that’s just how much I love you.”  
Jimin said with a heavy heart. He looked up into Jungkook’s eyes, his tears constantly running down his face.

“All I want you to do kook, is make me feel loved. Give me the attention I deserve kook. I don’t want you to see me like the others because it fucking hurts.”

Jimin said, pouring his heart out for Jungkook.  
“It’s okay for you to hug Jin hyung or kiss Taehyung on the cheeks, but why do you hate making contact with me. Sometimes kook I get so jealous that I think I’m gonna lose my mind.”  
Jungkook felt like sheet, he knew he didn’t give Jimin as much attention as he gave the rest of the members, but he was scared that if he tries initiating anything with Jimin he might lose himself in the middle of the stage and that would be the end of his career.  
While Jungkook was still deep in thoughts he didn’t see Jimin walk pass him wiping away the tears from his eyes. He needed a break.

“Hyung please wait.” Jungkook tried to stop him but Jimin was already out the door.

Jimin picked up his jacket, he put them on and he was out of the dorm, he needed the air, he needed to get his mind off things.  
He ended up in a park void of people’s presence. He sat on one of the benches and just let his tears flow, things was getting really difficult for Jimin and he didn’t know if he could hold on for long.

He wanted to be like every other couple out there, but he knew it was a dream that would never come true.  
He wasn’t a girl. He was gay, and gay men were like diseases in his country.  
He can never hold hands with Jungkook or kiss him in front of people to show to them that Jeon Jungkook was his, he knew he couldn’t have that but what he wants is for Jungkook to start treating him like a lover and not stranger.

Jimin didn’t want to be just a dirty little secret; he wanted to be someone Jungkook would be proud to show off if ever that time comes. He was never scared showing Jungkook off to people but Jungkook never does the same for him. He was always the one to drape himself all over Jungkook. He gave Jungkook his love, his everything only for it to be thrown back in his face again and again.

“Is it so hard to love someone? Maybe I’m being too insecure, maybe I’m just over dramatic, but I really can’t help it.” jimin mumbled to himself as he tried to muffle his cries afraid that someone might hear him.

He was hopeless because at the end he was always the one going back to apologize and begging Jungkook not to leave him; it wasn’t his fault that he can’t live without Jungkook.

Maybe it was his punishment for loving Jeon Jungkook.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for leaving kudos. 
> 
> hope you like this chapter.

Jimin walked inside the dorm. He could already hear the heartfelt giggles and laugh coming out from the kitchen and he immediately figured out that it was probably Jin and hoseok.

Any other day jimin would have walked in to join them in their conversation.At times when he was feeling low and sad he would go to Taehyung and talk things out, but Taehyung wasn't around.

He tried to put on a facade when the dou slipped out of the kitchen holding several kitchen utensils.

"Jimina, are you okay." Hoseok asked worriedly after seeing jimin red swollen eyes.

"I'm fine hyung, I will just go shower." He walk away, he didn't want to worry his hyungs especially when it was for something unreasonable.

Jimin entered his bedroom.

Jungkook was laying on the bed just scrolling through Chanel's on the TV carelessly. His whole demeanor scream angry. Jimin hated to be the reason behind the maknae disoriented state, but he needed to voice out his feelings.

Jimin turned around to walk into the bathroom when he felt warm arms rap around his waist.

"Hyung you hurt me too much."  
Jungkook said. Jimin could feel the way his shirt was getting slightly wet and he knew it was from jungkook tears.

"Hyung, please just have a little faith in me, I promise to try harder, please don't ever walk out on me again."

This was what it means when they say jungkook was just an over grown baby.   
He grew up too fast but he was still a kid.

"I'm sorry kook. I was just really hurt when you pushed me away today, I know I'm expecting too much from you, I'm really sorry for hurting you. "   
Jimin cried out softly. His hands came to rest on jungkook's hands that was still draped around his waist.

Jungkook slowly turned jimin around to face him, he caress jimin cheeks with his hand so lovingly.

"Because I don't know how to act around you hyung, but I promise I would try harder."  
Jungkook voice out.

They stood there staring at each other's eyes, seeing their feeling reflect in those eyes. A think tension settled into the suddenly quiet room.

Jungkook hold on jimins waist tightened, his eyes moving from Jimmy's eyes to his lips as if asking for permission to go on.

Jimin arched his head a bit, his eyes remained focusly on jungkook. He could hear the way his heart kept making erratic noise. 

Jungkook other hands came to rest on jimin cheeks, Troking it with utmost love. He leaned down slowly, his eyes now focus on jimins lips.

Jimin let out shaky breath as jungkook face inch closer and closer to his.

It felt like a thousand spark on his body when their lips finally touched. With everything going on both of them have been too busy to pay attention to each other or being this intimate.

Jungkook hands traveled from jimins cheeks to the back of his head securing him tightly against his own body, meanwhile jimin own hands held unto jungkooks shirt behind him for dear life as he felt the familiar heat on his stomach that made his toes curled uncontrollable.

Jungkooks shaky hands angled jimins head to deepened the kiss, his lips dragging against jimins feverishly.

"I love you.so much kook."  
Jimin said, his lips moving in synergy with jungkooks.

It was anything but rushed, it wasn't just lust but love. 

Jungkook swept jimin off his feet and placed him in the bed gently.   
The room was dark only with the light from the moon illuminating it.

Jungkook didn't need to say a word because he tried to convey all his feelings for jimin emotionally.

"I need you kook." Jimin said.   
He wouldn't admit it but the only time he felt loved was when jungkook took his time to ravish him. To mark every territory in his body.

The kiss was wet. In the quiet room only the smooching sounds of the kisses were heard.

Jungkook trailed his kisses from jimin lips to his neck, sucking and bitting it but not enough to leave a hickey.

He retrieved his lips to look at jimins face, he gently press a kiss on jimin nose.   
Jimin breath was laboured due to anticipation, his hands holding unto jungkook shirt and pulling it off his sturdy frame.

Jimin trail the slim muscles, he remembers how jungkook was just a tiny bunny, looking small and innocent, but he grew up to be a perfect handsome man.

Jungkook adjusted himself at the top of the bed and jimin slowly crawled towards jungkook to settle in between his legs. He kissed jungkook so deep and slow, his hands moved from jungkooks neck to his stomach, down to his pelvis and finally rested on the bulge that was very evident through jungkooks trousers.   
They parted shortly to fill up their burning lungs with air.

"Hyung." Jungkook cried out as he felt jimin release his dick from his trousers and the heat that jungkook felt around his hard cock made him throw his head back and groan out jimin name.

"Fuck." He cursed as jimin swallowed his cock whole.

"Yes baby, I love it." Jungkook lament out as he pulled jimin head down to take more of his cock.

Jimin sucked him off,so slow but deep, once in a while he would smack jungkook dick against his tongue all the while looking at him.   
He knew jungkook was close with the way he body shook in pleasure and he immediately let go of jungkook rock hard dick.

He frantically removed the belt holding his trouser in place, pulling it down together with his boxers.

"Want you kook, please."  
Jimin wailed, his dick was already licking out precum, and his dick was hurting way too much to be ignored anymore.

"I've got you baby."

Jungkook pulled jimin towards him, his hand squeezing jimin butt before kissing those plum deliciously looking lips.

They kept kissing for several minutes before jungkook switch their position, this time jimin was under him.   
His eyes we're glassy due to the fact that he needed something to feel up the empty space down there.

Jungkook immediately opened the drawer and grabbed some lube, he lubed his fingers up before pushing one into jimin excruciating heat.

Jimin expression scrunch up, he finally got what he wanted. Jungkook kept stroking his inside, trying to find those bundle of nerve.

Jimin reaction was intanteneous. He arched his back from the bed, his hands holding unto jungkooks back.

Jungkook knew he had touched those bundles of nerves the fact that he could feel those soft tissues at the pad of his fingers were prove enough.

Jungkook added a third finger, jimin was already squirming on the bed, his hands stroking his dick fastly trying to purchase his own organism.

"Ple...please kook just fu... fuck me already." Jimin cried out. He fucked himself on jungkook finger desperately searching for his own prostrate.

"Jungkook I need your cock."

Jungkook smirk at jimin complete ruin state, he had avoided hitting his prostrate to see him mewl and cry intensely for his dick.

He drew back his hands, coating his rock hard cock in lube. Jungkook set a pillow under jimin waiste to support him.

He stroke his dick a few times before driving into jimins heat.

"Ah." Jimin wailed brokenly.   
He grabbed the pillow behind him as he squirt and squrim in euphoria.

"God hyung, you always make me feel good. So tight and warm."

Jungkook groaned out as he picked up a brutal pace, every snap of his hips sends jimin body upwards, the base of his cock hitting jimins prostate dead on.

Jungkook gaze was focused on jimin face, he watched as he made jimin turn into the most sinful person living on earth. His naked milky skin on display only for him.

Jimin couldn't even handle his body right. His face turned the other side, as jungkook fucked him in reckless abandon.

"Oh baby, love the way I make you feel. Love the way you squim and trash because you just can't handle my big cock."

Jungkook whisper into jimin ears.

No matter how many times jungkook has marked every inch of his inside, how he knows every bit of cell. every time still make jimin feel like his first.

"Ahh kook... Please.. I.. I want to cum."

Jimin said.  
He could already feel the burn on his stomach.

"I'm close too, just hold it in a little longer baby."

Jungkook moaned out as he watched his dick pound that delicious heat.

Jimin mouth was hung open as he let out gasps and moan.

"Jungkook." Jimin screamed out loud as he came, at the same time the feel of jungkook cum painting his inside.

Jungkook thurst in a few times before coming to a complete stop. He chuckled as he took in jimins state. His hair was sticking out in all directions.

"You look so fucked out hyung."

"Get off me." Jimin whined.

Jungkook walked on wobbly feet into the bathroom.

"Common, let's take a warm bath."   
Jungkook sat down on the bed, he stroke jimin hair out of his face.

"Don't want to, just clean me up. "

Jimin was way too tired and sleepy. His brain still needs a few more minutes to start Funtioning.

"Wow."  
Jimin giggle as he was lifted up by jungkook.

"Just take a bath hyung, you will feel more better."

"I love you so much kook. Please stop pushing me away."

The only thing jimin wanted was for jungkook to love him, of course he got jungkook to love him. But then he needed more of that love.

"Love you too so much. Hyung I hope after today you will never doubt my love for you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for the kudos. 
> 
> Hope you like chapter.

The interview was going smoothly. The members took their time to answer each question thrown at them.

Jimin had woken up that morning to Jin yelling at them for being late, he hurriedly woke jungkook up and they took their shower together.

That morning, jimin and jungkook didn't address whatever happened the previous day. They acted like it never happened for hopes of putting it behind them.

But here, sitting very close to yoongi, jimin was trying his very best to hide the way his stomach twist in pain at every reaction jungkook does.

"So, vkook has been the topic of discussion lately, a lot of people ship you two. What do you have to say."

Jimin expected jungkook to answer that question with a clear face, but he wasn't even surprised when jungkook blushed and looked at the camera shyly.

Jimin was hurt, but he had to respect what the younger want. He has to trust jungkook no matter what.

"How about you jimin. Jikook has made a blast as well."

Jungkook turned towards him and smiled widely. Jimin should have been happy, but he wasn't satisfied with jungkook reaction, So he ignored the question and just gave nod.

The interviewer also talked about yoonmin as well as the rest of the members.

After the interview, a sick feeling had settled deep within jimin gut.

"Baby, you okay? " Jungkook placed his jaw on jimins shoulder. He asked jimin as he noticed he was a bit unstable.

Jimin turned around and gave jungkook his brightest smile, he didn't want to ruin everything. Jungkook told him to trust him and that he would do.

"I'm okay. Just a little bit tired."

"Want me to kiss the stress away." Jungkook asked as he rubs his nose in circulation motion on jimin's neck.

"No, ewww. " Jimin said, Grimacing his face as he giggles.

"What do you want then baby, hmm."

Jimin heart skip a bit. Jungkook would never asked him this. Jungkook would never stand and be so flirty with him in a place that isn't their dorm.

"Really. You would do anything for me." Jimin pouted as he held jungkooks yellow t-shirts at the tip of his fingers.

"Hmmm. Just say the word baby."   
Jungkook whisper in jimins ear, the hot air sending shivers to several part of jimins body.

"Kook."

Jimin breathed out. His hold on jungkooks shirt Tightened as he kept staring into his eyes, his breath was suddenly laboured.

"I want.. I" Jimin stuttered out.

"I want you to Fuck me kook, right here and now."

Jungkook didn't know what got into him, but the need to see jimin crying and begging for his cock was too prominent to let go of.

He was suddenly dragging jimin into the bathroom, his dick was already too hard and he could tell that the older was feeling the same way.

Jungkook banged the door locked and pinned jimin to it.

"Say it again baby, say it." Jungkook breathed out, he kissed jimin,knocking the air out of his lung. His teeth dragged jimins lower lips.

Jungkook hands left their place on jimins waist and up to his mouth.

"Suck hyung, suck on my fingers."  
Jungkook groned out, he couldn't wait to turn jimin to a wobbling mess.

Jimin did as jungkook said, he sucked on his fingers.

"Ahh. Kook." Jimin mewl out as he felt jungkook saliva fingers breach his entrance.

"Hyung keep it low, you don't want anyone coming in and seeing you like this right? "

Jungkook fucked jimin with his middle fingers, his thurst hard and fast making it very difficult for jimin to stay silence.

"Uhhhh, kook." Jimin cried out as jungkook fingers kept hitting his prostrate.

"Hyung we need to be quick. Can you get rid of your pants for me baby? "

Jungkook asked as he undid his pants and pulled his rock hard dick out.

Jimin dragged his pants down along with his underwear. 

"Kook hurry." Jimin whinned as he was getting really impatient.

Jungkook held jimin right leg and wraped it around his waist, he coated his dick with his precum before aligning it against jimins throbbing hole.

Jungkook groaned as he finally penetrated jimins heat. It was like a beast took control as jungkook speed up without even allowing jimin to adjust.

Jimin tried to stay on his left leg as jungkook kept fucking him in reckless abandon. The younger hands grabbed jimins ass as he pulled jimin towards him to meet with his hard thurst.

"Oh god!" Jimin wailed out. He was trying to stay quiet while taking jungkook, but it was very difficult as he couldn't help those sounds from leaving his lips.

"You were meant for it hyung. Take it nice and fine like you are supposed to." Jungkook said. He used one hands to cover up jimin mouth as he was getting louder.

Jimin eyes roled to the back of his jead. The sweet yet painful feel of jungkook cock deep inside him was making him loose his sence.

"I'm close hyung. So close."

Just when jimin thought jungkook couldn't get any rougher, he increased his pace as he neared his orgasm.

"Hmmm. So good. " Jungkook humed as he came. He watched as he cum came down from jimins ass down his legs.

"I'm close jungkook, please harder."

Jungkook realized jimin was yet to come, just when he was about to continue his ministration, there was a knock at the bathroom door and Taehyung voice came strolling in.

"Hey. Get your ass out here quick. They're looking for you guys."

Both jimin and jungkook remained calm until they heard Taehyung footsteps retreating from the bathroom.

"Kook I'm close, please just.. "

Jimin tried to fuck himself on jungkooks cock.

"Hyung we have to go, I can't let them suspect anything."  
Jungkook pulled his dick out, cleaned it up before tocking it back into his trousers.

"Hurry baby, clean up and come out hmm." Jungkook said. He placed a kiss on jimin lips before he was out.

The feeling of desperately wanting to cum suddenly vanished. Jimin wasn't surprised.

Of course jungkook was going to leave him feeling like shit.

"I should be getting use to this." Jimin cried as his tired form crumbles down to the floor.

He got dressed and walk out of the room to see jungkook and the rest of the members getting ready for practice.

Jimin could feel the way jungkook kept staring at him during practice, how his eyes held that sorry and guilt in them.

Jimin concentrated on the practice alone. He needed a resolve that would help him stay sane because he was gradually loosing his mind because of a certain black hair guy.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jimin are you okay." Taehyung asked as he sat on the cold floor next to jimin. They were all tired because of the endless practice routine.

"I'm fine." Jimin answered nonchalantly.   
It was clear to any one who took in his features carefully that he was not in the mood for talks.

After hoseok had asked them to rest, jungkook immediately slipped out from the room.

"Jimin'a, you should tell me when you have a problem." Taehyung said as he engulfed jimins smaller hands in his. He was really worried about the older.

"I'm fine Tae. " Jimin answered back as he pulled his hands away from taehyungs grip.   
He knows he shouldn't hold his problems with jungkook against his best friend but the thoughts running inside his head was making him think things he shouldn't.

"Okay.if you say so."

Taehyung didn't want to force him, he knew how jimin would get if he was forced into things.

After everything and practice they settled in the car to he'd back to their dorm.

Jimin sat close to yoongi in the middle seat of the van , taehyung, jungkook and jin at the back, while Jin and Namjoon Sat in the front.

"" You okay? I've been spotting this pout too lately on your face."

Yoongi cut off the silence.

Jimin was still on edge, he didn't want to answer the question, he respected yoongi too much to want to act rude.

"I'm fine hyung."  
Yoongi was no fool, if there was someone who knew jimin so well it was yoongi.

"I'm not buying that. Do you want to grab lunch with me later? "

Jimin smiled for the first time since jungkook had left him hanging in the bathroom.

He needed to get away from jungkook.   
He knew that jungkook was waiting for an alone time to apologize to him but the older was sick of jungkook behavior.

"Really hyung I would love that you know." 

"Tsk. Where you just hungry huh? "   
Yoongi asked while giving jimin his Brightest gummy smile.

"No. I was just really tired."

And the conversation moved forward, with yoongi pulling jimins cheeks and stating how cute the younger was.

Both jimin and yoongi were in their own spotlight unaware of the eyes constantly taking in their every move.

By the time they reach the dorm, jimin quickly dash towards his room trying his very best to ignore jungkook, he wasn't ready to talk to him just yet.

He showered and got rid of his cloths and settled for a simple attire.

He wore a yellow T-shirt on black trousers.

"Where are you heading to?"

Jimin was so lost in what he was doing that he forgot that jungkook was also in the room with him.

"I'm going out with yoongi hyung, don't wait up."   
He said with a very stiff aloof voice that held no emotion in them.

"Tsk. You're going no where hyung. Put on your pajamas and let's sleep."

Jungkook said, his voice too calm for the words he just spit out.   
The younger was super angry, he wanted to apologize all day to jimin, but the will to suddenly morphed into the desire to smash things. 

"You have no right to tell me that kook. I'm not your puppet."

Jimin said before he was walking away.

"You shouldn't piss me off hyung, you think I don't see the way yoongi hyung looks at you, you think I don't know he wants to fuck my boyfriend."

Jungkook barked out, his patience running super thin to hold on to them.

"Why would that bother you kook. I bet he won't leave me hanging after he have had his satisfaction, I bet his gonna fuck me pretty fine."

Jimin retorted back. 

"Since you're so ashamed of me kook, I should start hanging out with people who aren't."

Jungkook grab his hands in a really tight grip, although his face wasn't as hard as before, his hold on jimin proved that he was still angry.

"You shouldn't do this hyung, if you're so angry about me not fucking you right then we should get to it."

"No need for that, I would get it else where."  
Jimin said as he pulled his hand's away harshly from jungkook grip.

Jungkook took in a deep breath, he watched as jimin left the room.

****** ****** *******

"You ready jimin."  
Yoongi asked as he saw jimin hunched frame approach him.

"Yah, I want to take you out to loosen up, seeing how you look tence again it must be jungkook right? "

"It's nothing hyung."  
Jimin said, his voice breaking a bit as he tried his best to hold in his tears.

"Jimin"

"Hyung is it wrong for me to want jungkook to be proud of me being his boyfriend. Is it wrong for me to want him to treat me half the way I treat him, isn't it fair that I want so much for him to see me as a boyfriend he would love and cherish no matter the circumstances."

Jimin hiccups as big fat tears run down his face.

"You aren't jimin. But you should understand jungkook too. It's not easy for him as well."   
Yoongi said as he hugs jimin very close to him.   
"But I want you to know that there are people who would kill to have you jimin."

Yoongi said as he kissed jimins forehead.

"Come I will cuddle you to sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

Jimin woke up to feel of something hard against his cheeks. Memories flooded in and he realized he had an argument with jungkook.

Yoongi was sleeping peacefully, his breath rising and falling at a steady pace.   
Maybe does who are single have less problems to deal with.

Jimin stare at the older and smiled, he used to love this guy or maybe he had a crush on him. 

Back then jimin was too scared of the consequences of dating a member, he had refrained himself from loving yoongi and he did it only for him to fall madly in love with jungkook.

At times he wondered if maybe it would have been different if he dated yoongi instead, his hyung always want to put him first, jimin might deny it but he knows yoongi has a soft spot when it comes to him.

He stood up slowly, detaching himself from yoongi tight embrace.

He was tired, tired of his boyfriend. He was drained due to his heart always hurting. Stepping outside yoongi room his eyes met with that of jungkook who held a toothbrush in his mouth.

He waited for anything, maybe a slap, an argument, a fight but what he didn't expect was for jungkook to avert his eyes and walk pass him like he wasn't even standing there.

Jimin wobbled on shaky legs into his bedroom, he didn't sleep in jungkioks yesterday and now his boyfriend just saw him leaving yoongi room.

He was deep in thought when he was suddenly yanked up by jungkook.

"Did you fuck him? Did you."  
It was what he wanted, but the way his heart was beating too fast was making it difficult for him to breathe.

"I did... I didn't."

Jimin was scared, he would fall apart if jungkook keep thinking this way.   
He wasn't ready to loose him, not now not ever.

"You think I'm gonna believe it huh. You told me yesterday that you would fucking do it, I should have known."

"I swear I didn't."   
Jimin almost screamed.

"I was there because I fell asleep after having a talk with yoongi."

He didn't know why he was trying to justify himself, but at that moment he did what his heart wanted and not his head.

"It's over jimin. Get out."

Jungkook said finally letting go of jimin bicep.

Over the years, since he started dating his hyung, he became painfully aware that he was slowly becoming something else because of park jimin.

He hated when people look at him, he hated when people spoke with him, he hates when they touch him, but all he tolerated but he wouldn't when yoongi was involved.

"Kook please. Don't do this to me, I still love you."  
Jimin cried as he backhug jungkook who was finally letting his tears down.

"I was hurt and selfish, I just needed some break from you. I didn't do it I swear."

Jungkook knew jimin was right, but he was tired of been hurt repeatedly because his boyfriend never tries to understand him.

"Hyung you are right. I think we need some break. Please lea.... "

Jimin kissed him, conveying his emotions his feelings to the only man he loves.   
Jungkook hands grabbed jimins slim waist in a bone crushing hug as he angled his head to deepen the kiss.

They breathed heavily as they slowly parted away to get some air.

"I'm sorry kook. I just don't know what came over me. I must have been really pissed off. It wasn't intentional."

Jimin says as he cleaned the tears from his lover eyes.

"Is this all about the sex we had in the bathroom? " Jungkook asked as he caress jimins face.

Jimin only nodded to give his answer.

"Okay then. Let me make it up to you."  
Jungkook chuckled as he swoop jimin off his feet and placed him pretty roughly on the bed.

"I'm gonna fuck you hyung till you won't feel this legs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well I really don't know if anyone is reading this, but I guess I will keep updating this.   
> thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

************  
"Yah."   
Jungkook whispered as he pull jimin cheeks lightly. He knew jimin was already awake due to the crease on his forehead.   
"Won't you open those eyes? "   
Jungkook said, chuckling as jimin whined.

Jimin giggled as jungkook attacked him with kisses. 

"I'm up. I'm up."

It was late already, probably lunch time, jimin realize they were sleeping for way too long, but he couldn't blame himself since he was super tired.

"Do you want to take a shower."  
Jungkook asked as he put on his boxers and slid off the bed.

"Hmmm. I think I need it. A hot bath."

Jungkook arrange for jimins bath. He hummed while doing it. No matter how many rough path he faces with his boyfriend, he was glad that they always sort it out.

"It's ready." Jungkook sing song as he walks towards the bed and pulled the covers away from jimin body.

His face lit up, and his pride swell as he saw the way jimin lithe body was covered in hickey.

"Would you walk there on your own or should I just pick you up. Huh? "

Jungkook ask In a mocking tone.

"I still a bit sleepy, so would you mind taking me there."

Jimin fane tiredness.   
Two could play the game.

"So what did you and yoongi talk about? "

Jungkook asked suddenly.   
Jimin smile died down as he was brought to the ugly event that took place yesterday.   
"Nothing, he just cuddled me to sleep."  
Jimin answered, but it was clear that he didn't want to have the conversation.

"Anyway who's ready to take a bath."  
Jungkook sang as he picked jimin up and dash into the bathroom.

*******  
Taehyung was laying on his bed, his back towards the door.   
It has been long since he started feeling quiet lonely.   
Ever since his best friend started dating jungkook his life was a mess.

"Tae? " Jimin called out as he walk into the room in hurried steps.

"Yah. Jin hyung said you've been in here all through the day."  
Jimin tried, but got no response.

"Want to go out to grab dinner? "   
Jimin tried again.

He felt guilty, taehyung has been on the receiving end of this friendship. Jimin knew clearly that he hasn't been fair to the latter but it was because he had his fair share of problems.

"Tae..."

Taehyung sat up slowly.   
He stared at jimin. His face was tired and his body showed that he was done.

"What do you want jimin? "  
He asked as he tried not to let his anger get the best of him.

"I just want to ask if you want to go out with me. I'm sorry about yesterday."

Taehyung snort. Jimin avoided him like a maniac for the past days now.

"Go out with me? Is jungkook not going out with you today? "

Jimin knew taehyung was hurt and didn't mean it that way but instead of his head to think rational it began playing several scenario.

Jimin knew taehyung had feelings for jungkook, at least that's what he saw.

"I'm sorry tae, I was just.... "

"Thinking jungkook and I have a thing. How many times would I tell you I have no feelings for jungkook."

"It's not that taehyung. Jungkook and I just had a rough part, that was why I acted that way. I was mad. "

Jimin tried to reassure his best friend even if deep down he knew taehyung was right.

"What exactly do you want jimin? Because I don't understand you anymore."

Taehyung signed as he held both jimin hands.   
"You can tell me."

"Tae, I just feel bad at times when jungkook ignore or act like I'm nothing, I hate it when he puts everything before me."

Taehyung was amazed, he was jealous of his best friend. Jimin had the love of his life but is too selfish to realize that nothing else matters.

"Give jungkook time, I'm sure his just naive."  
. Jimin nodded in agreement.   
Taehyung was right.

"So are you still taking me out? "  
. Taehyung smiled at his best friend, jimin mirroring his expression.

"Of course."

****  
Yoongi clenched his hands tightly.   
He needed to act fast he can't loose jimin.

"I loved him first kook. You can't keep him away from me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, but I promise it will get longer.   
> Happy new year in advance.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best writer, but I would try to make this as good as possible. 
> 
> I won't update often but I won't give up on this story. 
> 
> thanks guys for reading.


End file.
